


SHERA the Princess of Power Season 6 EP 11 "A Cat In The Box"

by Adora20200



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Glimmer (She-Ra) is a Good Friend, Hordak - Freeform, Multi, Oblivious Entrapta (She-Ra), Past Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Scropia, Sea Hawk - Freeform, Teela - Freeform, adora - Freeform, catra - Freeform, entrapta - Freeform, season6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adora20200/pseuds/Adora20200
Summary: My longest episode so far hope you enjoy. Next Episode 06/21/2020
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Kudos: 34





	SHERA the Princess of Power Season 6 EP 11 "A Cat In The Box"

SHE-RA Season 6  
EP.11  
“A Cat in a Box”

A woman with blue hair dropping down slightly past her shoulders and violet colored eyes looked up at the afternoon sky watching the hover craft zoom by above her. It was a busy day in Eternos she noticed as people were coming home from work, catching a game at a local bar or going to the castle for the emergency meeting that was supposed to take place all night depending on how fast she did her job. She had on a white lab coat and purple light fit armor that was visible as she had her coat opened. She was standing outside of building located in an alleyway. She had been waiting forever for her delivery as she expected it to be here over an hour ago. She adjusted her glasses a little sighing to herself how long was she going to be kept waiting she thought to herself leaning against the door to her lab. She then heard the sound of hoofs beating against the blue tint crystal ground beneath her feet. 

“Hey sis” Leyla said as she rode on her horse through the ally way with a wagon pulled behind it and a black cloth covering whatever the large wooden wagon was carrying. 

“Your so late” The blue hair women said.

“Sorry Chloe had to stop and get something to eat those biscuits you made were bad……. real bad” Leyla said jumping off her horse and hugging Chloe.  


Chloe’s face turned a bright red before she yelled “You probably shouldn’t have stolen them then! “You lack the taste buds for fine dining” Chole said calming down. 

“Right, sure let’s go with that, however they were useful” Leyla said with a grin as Chloe looked confused. Leyla hopped over to the black curtain and pulling it off revealing the cage and Adora. 

“Grrrr’ Adora groaned as she was still struggling to get free, but unable to yell due to the hard biscuit stuffed halfway in her mouth. Adora stopped for a second as she saw vehicles flying over her. Not just one but lots going every which way through the sky. Adora looked around and saw a street made of blue crystals. She noticed that the buildings all were made of crystals all different colors that gleamed in the sun light it was all breath taking.

“Did you have to do that; we treat our prisoners with a little more dignity then that” Chloe said sighing.

“Well we couldn’t have her screaming through the city scaring people, plus she was all like I am going to stop you and wouldn’t shut up” Leyla said sticking her tongue at Chloe.

“Somehow I think you were the talkative one” Chloe said eyeing Leyla 

Adora had bitten through enough of the biscuit that she was able to crunch a piece off allowing the rest to fall to the ground. Adora swallowed the piece that she broke off by accident. “Err that’s gross” Adora muttered. Leyla started laughing hard and Chloe’s face turned pink with embarrassment. 

“Just get her inside we have work to do” Chloe said as she turned and walked into the automatic door to her lab building.

“Wait you can’t do this” Adora said.

“Sorry orders and all” Leyla said as she motioned her soldiers to grab Adora. 

………….

“Adora!” Glimmer shouted through the woods, but no response came. Glimmer and Entrapta had been looking for Adora for nearly an hour and no sign of her. “Maybe Adora was right, maybe Teela did something with her” Glimmer said aloud.

“I do not think so” Entrapta said holding Catra’s whip she had just found on the forest floor. 

Glimmer eyes went wide “She was here, she must have been taken” Glimmer said taking the whip from Entrapta.

“Maybe she just dropped it on her way back to the castle” Entrapta said.

“She wouldn’t leave this unless she had no choice, she probably got taken by those people we met before”. Glimmer

“The other Teela?” Entrapta asked.

“Maybe or someone else, we should head back to the castle talk with Teela see if she can give us a clue where they would take Adora” Glimmer said. Glimmer was beyond scared for Adora now, but she could not panic she had to be strong if she were going to find her best friend. 

………………………..

“Did you have to knock her out, she’s so much more fun when she’s awake” Leyla commented looking down on the unconscious Adora. Adora was laid on a lab bed her wrists still cuffed but were over her head connected to a crystal plated hook just past her pillow. Her ankles were strapped down to the bottom of the bed. 

“I had to she was using up too much energy and her mind would have been too weak for us to enter. Plus, it’s easier for me to do this when she is not conscience” Chloe said reading some papers she was holding. 

Adora had fought the soldiers every step of the way even getting the better of one by kicking him in the face but cuffed and outnumbered she was overpowered and eventually strapped to the bed. That is when Adora tried to summon her sword her eyes glowing blue again. Chloe grabbed some sedative from her desk on the other side of the room and injected into Adora’s neck causing her to pass out. 

“Wait we are going?” Leyla said rising an eyebrow at her older sister.

“Yes, I am not as talented as you are at fighting and from what little of seen of this girl she’s strong, I am afraid I am going to need your help on this” Chloe grabbed another syringe of sedative and gesturing to the bed next to Adora’s.

“Oh, you have never taken me with you before, this is going to be so exciting” Leyla practically jumped into the bed. 

Chloe walked to Leyla’s bed looking down at her sister, you’re going to need to transform before I put you too sleep”. Chloe said holding up the syringe. 

“Oh ok” Leyla said taking out her sword of protection from her sheath and yelled “For the beauty of Greyskull!” The blonde maiden turned into SHE-RA, green cloak wrapped around her, tiara and her sword transforming into two crystal daggers one in each hand. 

“Ok ley down and get comfortable” Chloe said looking down at her sister.

“Ok can I ask a question before this goes down, its really bugging me” Leyla asked looking up at her slightly older sister. 

“Sure, go ahead” Chloe said in slightly annoyed voice. 

“Those biscuits you make is the secret ingredient sand, or do you just break down small rocks?” Leyla asked giving Chloe a teasing smile. Chloe did not bother to answer her sister before she jabbed her with the syringe injecting the sedative. Leyla quickly passed out as Chloe walked back to her desk opening a drawer. Inside Chloe took out her own sword of protection with a bright purple runestone. “For the genius of Greyskull” she said as the sword and her began to glow. Her lab coat disappeared, and her purple armor morphed into a dark purple gown with crescent moons and stars embodied on it, the sword itself turned into a long bright purple staff same color as her runestone. At the tip of the staff was a circle with her runestone in the middle of netting resembling a dream catcher. Her tiara matched her gown with a bright purple jewel in the middle. 

“Ok no one in or out other than the prince when he arrives” Chloe said to one of Leyla’s soldiers close to the door of her office. 

“Yes, commander Chloe” said the soldier.Chloe let go of her staff and extended her arms out wide closing her eyes. Her staff began to glow and float Infront of her. After a moment she began to glow floating Infront of Adora and Leyla. Opening her eyes glowing purple now she focused on fusing her and Leyla’s mind to Adora’s. 

………………….

Chloe opened her eyes she was in a locker room. Leyla waved at her sister from the bench right in front of some of the lockers. “So, this is that girl’s mind, can’t say I am impressed” Leyla said walking up to the sink looking at herself in the mirror taking the hood of her cloak off. 

“Its probably a replica of a place she spent a lot of time in, the information that we are looking for must be around here somewhere” Chloe said looking around. “are you going to help” asked Chloe looking in the lockers now. 

“I am the SHE-RA of beauty have to look my best” Leyla said going over to the lockers to help. Chloe just gave sigh as she continued looking through them till, she heard a voice, or voices coming from behind the lockers. 

“We are going to get so much trouble” said a small boy could not have been older than four or five was pushed out from behind the lockers. 

“You worry to much, is it clear?” asked a girl’s voice

“Yea no ones here” said the boy. 

Leyla raised an eyebrow at her sister. “They can’t see us; this is just a projection of that girl’s memory” Chloe said looking at her sister. As on cue a blonde blue-eyed girl came out from behind the lockers with her another girl with brown hair and a lizard boy that resembled a Snake Man. 

“Come on Kyle, we will be in and out” The girl with brown hair said. 

“Lonnie what if Shadow Weaver comes, I don’t even want to know what she would do to us”. Kyle said looking scarred.

The blond hair girl opened the locker next to Chloe and looked up and gave a few jumps, but she was not tall enough. “Rogelio can you give me boost?” The girl asked. The lizard boy came to her side and allowed the girl to jump on his shoulders as she began to scrounge the top shelf of the locker. 

“Adora did you find anything?” Lonnie asked. 

Chloe looked at her sister whose eyes were practically sparkling with joy. “Did you find something?” Chloe asked.

“Her names Adora that’s so adorable” She said giggling. 

Chloe rolled her eyes as she continued watching the scene Infront of them. 

“I found it!” Adora shouted with glee taking a minute to look at whatever she had found before passing the small object her friends. 

“This is so cool” Lonnie said glossing over the object before letting Rogelio look at it then Kyle. A noise like someone opening a door startled the children as they passed Adora back the object so she could back put it back on the top shelf. Chloe heard Adora say whispering to herself someday I am going to be a force captain”. Adora and her friends closed the locker and ran out the door.

“That was cute, but what was the point?” Leyla asked. Chloe did not answer her sister but opened the locker and took the object. It was some short of badge or pendent. 

“That’s the symbol of the Horde” Leyla gasped looking at it over Chloe’s shoulder. 

“This does not make any sense there has been nothing to indicate Horde Prime would use anything other than his clones much less children” Chloe said. 

“Maybe we just don’t know its been like a thousand years since we been out there maybe he got bored and started enslaving people instead of just destroying everything” Leyla said.

“We have scouts go out every fifty years or so to check the status of Horde Prime’s actions but its possible” Chloe said. “Come on let’s follow the children, keep ahold of this we will need it later.” Chloe said putting the badge in Leyla’s leg pocket. “Ok we have to be careful from here on out” Chloe said as she and Leyla walked past the door into the hall. 

“Why you said it yourself these are just projections…..”Leyla was interrupted as a golden arrow sailed in front of her face barley missing her. 

"That’s not a projection this is a manifestation of her mind a mental defense against intruders like us” Chloe said hitting her staff against the green tile. A purple bubble enveloped both Chloe and Leyla right before dozens more gold arrows came at them. The arrows hitting the purple bubble around them causing small explosions.

“What do we do?” Leyla asked looking at her sister as she saw a boy around her age firing upon them shooting three arrows at a time standing at the end of the hall. The boy was wearing armor with a giant heart on his chest. 

“This is why I needed you one quick slash should be enough for these things” Chloe said trying to hold the bubble together against the onslaught.

“Ok I see” Leyla said clutching her daggers. Leyla bent down and before Chloe even looked at Leyla her sister was gone. The Archer at the end of the hall fell to his knees and then disappeared in cloud of grey smoke. After the smoke disappeared Leyla was visible standing over where the archer disappeared. Chloe let the bubble fade away taking a breath. 

“So, what was that again?” Leyla asked appearing next to her sister again. 

“Her mind knows we are intruders, so her defenses have awakened to stop us” Chloe explained. 

“Hmm I think a monster, or something would be more effective” Leyla mused. 

“These manifestations probably are people Adora trusts and depends on the most” Chloe offered as she and Leyla continued down the hall.  
Leyla and Chloe walked through several halls till they heard a male voice around the corner. 

“I don’t want this, either put it with your other orphans or get rid of it” said what looked like a Horde Prime clone to Leyla and Chloe but somehow vastly different in demeanor and red eyes instead of green. 

“Yes, lord Hordak” The women said excepting the cardboard box into her arms. The women had on a red robe, black floating hair and wearing a mask. Hordak walked out of the room leaving the women alone with the box or so she thought”.

“Oh, look there’s Adora” said Leyla pointing to another corner. Adora was looking around the corner as well wandering what was in the box. The women looked at the note on top of the box muttering to herself “what language is this?”. She looked inside the box “Dumpster for you” The women said placing the note and the box down on the floor as she left the room. 

Adora quickly ran over to the picking up the note on the ground. She could not read it either no words just paw prints or symbols she could not tell. Adora let the note fall to the floor as she heard muffled crying coming from the box. Adora got to her knees and slowly opened the flaps of the box reveling a little cat girl crying. The girl looked to be the same age as Adora and had one blue eye and yellow one. 

“Hi, I am Adora, what your name?” Adora asked the crying girl giving her a huge smile. 

“I don’t remember” The girl cried.

“Its ok we can come up with one” Adora said holding out her hand.

The cat girl stopped crying and took Adora's hand. 

The girls sat for the next half an hour discussing possible names. “What about claws” Adora asked when she noticed the cat girl’s claws.

The cat girl shook her head not liking that one. 

“hmm” Adora paused thinking hard she had already come up with at least fourteen names, but nothing felt quite right. 

“I want a name like yours” The cat girl said shyly 

“How about Catra” Adora said beaming at her new friend. 

“Catra” The cat girl said to herself.

“Yea its like my name it rhymes and everything, Adora and Catra” Adora said.

“Yea I like it I will be Catra” She announced to the happy blonde sitting across from her.

The scary looking floating women as Leyla thought of her reentered the room seeing the two children talking with one another.  
The women quickly glided to the two girls “Back in the box its time for you to leave” The women said ready to pick up Catra.

“No, she’s staying I named her” Adora said jumping in between the women and Catra extending her small arms out. “Please Shadow Weaver” Adora begged as Shadow Weaver had tried to move Adora out of the way by gently grabbing her head and pushing her to the side. Adora pushed back trying to force her way back between them. Shadow Weaver saw the look of determination of Adora’s face a fire which she had been trying to bring out of her since she could walk. A plan came to her mind that would achieve Adora’s true potential, the future she saw when Adora came through Hordak’s portal. 

“Ok Adora, she can stay” Shadow Weaver said sweetly bending down and patting the young Adora on the head. 

“Really Shadow Weaver thank you!” Adora said glee.

“Adora your responsible for her now, she is only here because of you” Glaring at Catra. “If she distracts you from your training then Ill be forced to remove the distraction understand” Shadow Weaver said gently cupping Adora’s chin in her hand so Adora could not turn her head. 

“I won’t, I’ll be the best Horde commander here someday, I am going to be the youngest force captain ever” Adora said confidently. 

“That’s my Adora” Shadow Weaver said releasing the girl’s chin. “come children lets show our new recruit her new dorm” Shadow Weaver left the room with the two girls following behind. 

“That was both so adorable and very creepy at the same time, that Shadow Weaver sent warning bells off.” Leyla said as she and Chloe both walked up to the box. “At least we know now Adora is from the Horde we should tell the king” Leyla added. 

“Not quite yet, I am not so sure this is the same Horde and besides she is hiding more important information I am sure” Chloe said picking up a strand of cat hair from the box and examined it. Chloe quickly shoved it in Leyla’s pocket. 

“What are you doing putting cat hair in my pocket, do know how long it takes to get hair out of your clothes?” Leyla said.

“Relax its one strand and you’re just a projection you’re not really here remember” Chloe said. “Beside we need it” Chloe began to explain as a beam of pink light came right next to Chloe’s face. Chloe felt the heat of the light not having enough time to react. Chloe was now in Leyla’s arms and she noticed the pink beam hit the wall on the other side of the room. 

“Thanks” Chloe muttered.

“Welcome” Her sister said grinning at her. 

“You can put me down now” Chloe added. 

“Ok” Leyla said gigging as another beam shot through the room hitting Chloe’s new conjured bubble. Looking at them was an incredibly angry looking girl that seemed to shed sparkles with two glowing pink fists.

“I take it another manifestation?” Leyla asked.

“Yes, do your thing” Chloe said. 

Leyla instantly got behind the girl like she did with the archer but as soon as she went for girl’s back with her dagger she disappeared in poof of sparkles. “What the” Leyla began to say right before she noticed the girl appeared right behind her ready to blast her away when a purple bubble wrapped around Leyla protecting her from the blast. Leyla tried again with the same result and Chloe again protecting her sister with another bubble. 

“I can’t hit her” Leyla gasped appearing next to Chloe in a blink of an eye as Chloe summoned another bubble around both sisters right before two more pink beams of light hit the bubble. 

“Ok time for a distraction, do the same thing” Chloe said.

Leyla got behind the girl as the girl disappeared again reappearing behind her about to fire another shot at the SHE-RA of beauty when Chloe whipped her staff at girl's ankles sweeping her off her feet. Leyla did not miss a beat as she in one motion slicing the girl on her way down. The girl disappeared into grey smoke leaving the two SHE-RA’s panting. 

“Wow they are getting harder” Leyla said after a moment regaining her breath. 

“Yes, we are getting closer to where her vault is” Chloe said. 

“Vault?” Leyla asked.

“The place where she keeps her secrets locked away, even ones she keeps from herself” Chloe said as they began walking further down another hall. 

………………..

“It’s time!” Hordak proclaimed to the rest of the team. 

“You got it fixed!” Bow exclaimed clearly excited.

“Yes, I think so this technology is very old to what Horde Prime was use too”. Hordak said.

“How would you know you were on his side for like five minutes” Catra taunted.

“I like you were connected to hivemind where information was shared” Hordak said getting annoyed. 

“Your right but why do I not remember anything from the hivemind?’ Catra countered.

“Because unlike me you were not designed to share or store information” Hordak said.

“Oh, because you’re a clone” Catra said mocking him with air quotes.

“Why you” Hordak spat as he looked like he was about to go on the attack when Bow jumped between them. 

“Adora” Bow said looking at Catra sternly putting his hands out to stop them. “Entrapta” Bow said giving Hordak the same look as Catra. “They are both counting on you two to work together to save them for their sake play nice!” Bow said in a commanding voice that caused the two to lose all the fight in them. 

After a moment Hordak said “pack what we need and ill prepare the portal device”. Catra looked over and noticed Seahawk, Emily and Melog were behind Scorpia like she was their wall of protection who quickly started to pack all the things when they saw Catra looking at them. 

…………………………….

“How much longer is this going to take?” Leyla asked in a whiny I am so annoyed way.

“As long as it takes to get to Adora’s vault, but I think we are getting close” Chloe said as another memory clearly was being projected. Adora was on a spaceship listening to a warning message by someone she called Mara talking about Adora’s mission to stop something, but words muddled impossible to understand. Adora looked scared as Mara said to her “Its up to you now, I couldn’t stop it. In the end I wasn’t strong enough, but you Adora you will be more powerful than they ever planned. Adora I believe in you, you can save the world we love”. 

The projection quickly ended leaving a crystal on the ground on the green tile of the Horde complex. 

“So since when does Horde soldiers save planets, I am so confused” Leyla admitted as Chloe picked up the crystal. Inspecting it closer it looked to be same design of tech from her people. An incredibly old design it could have only came from Eternia. Suddenly Chloe felt something wrap around her throwing her against the wall.The whip released Chloe as soon as she made contact with the wall. 

“Chloe!” Leyla yelled rushing over to her sisters’ side. 

“I am ok Leyla” Chloe said getting on her feet slowly.

“Oh, I am going to get this manifestation” Leyla said. Spotting a fully grown Catra with short hair jumping all around the room waiting to pounce on her pray. She was fast, but nothing Leyla could not handle she flashed stepped in front of the next place Catra was going to land holding out one of her daggers only to have Catra coil her tail around Leyla’s arm and swing around landing on prey’s arm. Sitting on a surprised Leyla’s arm she quickly kicked Leyla in the face doing a back flip sending Leyla flying back. Leyla did not even fall out of the air yet as the whip coiled around her chest. Catra swung Leyla around twice before sending her crashing to the opposite wall knocking her out cold. 

Chloe had recovered and began shooting purple colored beams of light at Catra. Catra simply jumped and dodged Chloe’s attacks easily. Catra after while had tiered Chloe out and made her move by jumping on Chloe sending them to the ground before Chloe had a chance to block with her bubble. They rolled on the ground till Catra got the upper hand ending on top of Chloe. Catra used one hand to hold Chloe’s staff down as both Chloe’s arms were trying to push it up to knock Catra off. Chloe was spent she used much more power then she had ever intended in Adora’s mind that she no longer had enough strength to push Catra off her. Catra raised her other hand claws out ready to strike her prey when all the sudden Catra’s eyes went wide, and she fell on top of Chloe turning into grey smoke. 

Coughing a bit Leyla pulled her sister off the ground. “You were not kidding you defiantly needed me” Leyla said.

“This resistance is even stronger than I thought it would be” Chloe admitted. “But that’s the last one” Chloe said giving her sister a smile.

“How do you know?’ Leyla asked. 

Chloe pointed ahead of them a giant locked door appeared on the wall ahead of them leading to Adora’s vault. Words in Eternia’s language had appeared around the door with a panel directly in front of the door. 

“Why is everything in our language? Leyla asked as she and her sister limped slightly a bit to the panel. 

“I have no Idea” Chloe said astonished. What could this mean, was this girl actually one of them after all Chloe thought to herself. 

“A goal of the past, heart’s desire and a destiny that was never asked for” Leyla said reading the symbols. The panel Chloe started leaning on had three small slots

“Its referring to the totems we found” Chloe said holding out her hand. 

“The what?” Leyla asked. 

“It’s the things we collected they are the keys to the vault” Chloe said still with her extended had as Leyla dug into her leg pocket and handed Chloe the badge and the strand of cat hair. The badge indicating a past goal” Chloe said putting it into the first slot. “Hearts desire” she said putting the strand of cat hair in the second one. “Last but not least, a destiny that was never asked for" Chloe said putting the crystal into the third slot. The door of the vault began to open the only thing the two SHE-RAS could see was darkness inside. 

“Finally let’s get going, I am so ready to get out of here” Leyla said as she began to move to the vault entrance. Then a women’s voice boomed coming from the entrance in the darkness. 

“You shall go no further” said the women’s voice echoing inside the room. 

“I thought you said the cat was last one” Leyla said readying her daggers.

“This is different I do not think this is a manifestation” Chloe said her face filled with shock. “This is impossible” She said out loud to herself. 

“What’s impossible?” Leyla said keeping her eyes fixed on the entrance. 

As Chloe stood speechless a woman slowly stepped out of the darkness holding a sword of protection with a teal runestone. Her hair was bright blonde it almost looked white adorned with a golden tiara and blue eyes glared at the two SHE-RAs with anger. She also was wearing galactic battle armor that Chloe had only seen in data crystals. 

“As I said you go no farther, SHE-RA of Beauty and SHE-RA of Mind”. The women looked focused sizing the two other SHE-RA’s up as she let a moment of silence pass before she added “For you are no friends of Adora”.


End file.
